Evil and the Charmed Ones
by Pricilla Grey
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are raised together but are placed under a curse, turning them Evil. Six years pass before Paige fights free from the spell, can she save her sisters? Or will they turn her back?
1. Prologue

This is a major AU. You may recognise some of the characters but they'll be different. Like some previously good characters will be evil and vice versa, also some mortal characters may now be witches and the timeline will have changed as well.

One important fact: Paige was never given up at birth. She was raised with her sisters **but **she is still their half sister. If you're confused don't worry, just read on and it will all become clear…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Prue- 28

Piper- 26

Phoebe- 23

Paige- 21

**Evil and the Charmed Ones  
****Prologue **

Piper, Phoebe and Prue sat around the couch in the Manor, each holding a look of pure unadulterated anger.

"How could she do this to us?" Prue glared at Phoebe, as if she wanted _her_ to answer. Prue's eyes were a fiery deep blue, if looks could kill, then Phoebe would indeed be dead. Phoebe shook her head, her own brown eyes raging.

"She chose them over us, we're her sisters damn it!" Piper got up and started to pace. She voiced her fears to her older and younger sister.

"We can't let them corrupt her, they'll brain wash her and we'll never get her back." Phoebe sat forward in the couch and glanced up at Piper.

"If we kill them, we could get her back." Prue sighed, with a mixture of anger and frustration.

"That won't work. There are too many." Phoebe looked at Prue, a smirk of mockery playing on her lips.

"You're giving up? That I did not expect, maybe from Piper but not from you." Piper frowned darkly and Prue shot up. She grabbed Phoebe by the throat and shoved her against the wall.

"You think I want this? I raised that kid, all I ever wanted was for her to respect us and what we fight for, so don't you dare even start to say that I don't want her back, keep you comments to yourself, _little_ sister. Don't make me get angry." Phoebe roughly shook Prue off.

"Oh and Phoebe?" Phoebe looked over to where Piper was standing. "That goes for me as well, you know what I'm like when I get angry." An explosion annihilated the table by Phoebe's leg. "My powers become out of control." Phoebe smiled slightly, a small chuckled escaping from her throat.

"Whatever you say sisters." Disdain edged her voice. "But what do you suggest we do?" Prue grinned evilly.

"We could make her see that our way is the most fun." Phoebe shook her head.

"That won't work. She's-" He face went from holding no emotion to having a look of complete and utter disgust. "Good."

-

A/N: I know, I know, I should be concentrating on my other stories, but this idea has been in my head for a while and I couldn't resist uploading it and seeing what you guys think of it. Sorry its a little short, the normal length of chapters will be about 1,000 words.


	2. Love

Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Evil and the Charmed Ones 

**Chapter One - Love**

"Thank you." Paige held out her shaking hands and received a cup of hot steaming coffee. She took a long gulp and let the smell over-power her senses. It reminded her of the manor and her sisters.

No, she couldn't think of her sisters right now. Trying to occupy her mind, she looked up at the walls and saw a framed picture of her thirteen-year-old self, grinning. "Why are we at your parents place?" She still didn't look at the man in front of her.

"More familiar I guess, I thought you'd prefer it." Paige nodded.

"Thanks."

"How are you doing?" Paige finally looked up into the brown eyes of the man who was helping her. She shrugged in reply and didn't verbally answer. It didn't matter; he knew what her reply would be anyway.

"Why are you doing this?" She bit her lip a soon as she said it, she hadn't meant to sound ungrateful, but she truly was confused to why this man was helping her. He let out a laugh; Paige felt something tingle in her stomach. Good emotions still troubled her, but she recognised this feeling.

The man reached out his hand and touched Paige's cheek. His smile grew when she didn't flinch at this contact, as she had done previously.

"Still answering a question with a question I see." The man grinned and got the small smile out of Paige that he was aiming for. "Because I love you," Glenn honestly answered.

Love. That was the emotion she felt. As soon as she had laid eyes on this man, thoughts swirled around her mind from long ago. Before her sisters were evil, before she was evil.

"But…I was going to kill you." Paige hung her head in shame. That was her job. Torture and kill the demons and occasionally the witches that her sisters told her to.

"But you didn't. You saved my friends, our friends. And you saved me. You broke free of the spell Paige. You were under a spell, remember that." Paige covered her hand with her face, needing to cry, but being unable to. He leaned forwards at this statement and whispered into her ear soothingly. "It's okay. I've got you and now everything will be okay." Her tortured eyes pulled at his heart.

"What about the others? How can they forgive me? I've hurt the only people I've ever loved, how can they accept that I'm…good now?" The good witch smiled back at her softly.

"They're not going to accept it. They're going to celebrate it! Andy and Leo are your friends; you were under a spell, as were your sisters. We've been trying to get you back to the side of good for the past six years. You don't need to ask for forgiveness, it wasn't you."

Paige shook her head. "It was me, I still have every single memory. My sisters are still evil, how can you say it wasn't me?" Paige couldn't bear to look in his eyes any longer; they showed more emotion than she'd felt in six years. Her gaze fell to the ground. He picked up her chin gently and forced her to look into his eyes.

"This is you. The Paige who is good, the Paige that I love is sitting right here in front of me. The Paige who did those things is gone, and as long as there is still breath in my body, she'll never come back. You and your sisters were under a curse, albeit a powerful one, but a curse all the same." Paige nodded and sighed.

"I guess…" Glenn shook his head.

"There's no 'I guess' about it. It's certain. You're good, not evil, good."

"What about my sisters? They won't rest until they've got me back, if I go evil again then I could reveal where you are. They'd kill you without so much as a second thought."

"You won't go evil again. I promise." Paige reached up and gently stroked his cheek; as she did, tingles went up and down her spine.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"You don't have to thank me, Paige."

Paige shook her head. "I do, you've given me back my life. I need to thank you more than anyone else in the world." A smile played on the man's lips.

"I think you need to see the guys, maybe that'll make you understand that what I'm saying is the truth." He smiled and stood up, holding his hand out for Paige. She looked at it unsurely.

"I don't know…it's just so soon."

"It's been two days. Everyone is dying to see you again." Paige looked at her saviour's outstretched hand again, recollection flickered on her face.

"Is Andy okay? That energy ball hit him pretty hard." The man nodded and Paige breathed a sigh of relief.

"He only got a slight concussion."

"Concussion? Lets go, I can heal him."

"You don't need to Paige, we've got Leo, remember?" She nodded slowly, her heart breaking a little more.

Leo Wyatt, Piper's former fiancé. He was their Whitelighter; he must have been devastated when they left for the underworld. They'd only been engaged for two weeks.

There was a huge age gap between them, with Piper being nineteen and Leo in his ninety's, but he looked like a normal early twenty something guy and with the elder's magic, he aged normally. They were so in love.

Paige felt more hatred burn inside of her at what the evil had done. It even managed to pull love apart, Piper and Leo, Prue and Andy and herself and Glenn. They may have been young, fifteen and seventeen, but Paige knew that she had loved him and he felt the same way. Even after all these years the feelings were still there and as much as they scared her, she couldn't escape them. She didn't want to escape them.

"How…is he?" Part of Paige was excited to see her should-have-been brother-in-law again.

Glenn shrugged. "Same as me I guess, surviving. He became Andy's Whitelighter and mine when you four left. He basically lives with me. My apartment's got a spare room and I guess it's become his. " Paige let a small smile escape her lips.

"Has he…aged at all?"

Glenn smirked. "He looks like an advert for anti-aging cream, perfect skin. But age wise he seems to be in his twenties, like the rest of us." Paige couldn't think of a reply but Glenn filled in the silence. "So you can heal?"

"I was going to tell you. The night we…we were taken to the underworld…I'd just found out about my new power, but then…" She shrugged. "Well, you can guess. At the moment I can only heal small wounds, but that may change, I never really got the chance to learn to harness it." He nodded in understanding.

"I get that, but we'll help you. Andy, Leo and I." Paige allowed a small smile to flicker on her lips.

"Where shall I orb to?" Glenn grinned.

"My place." She looked up at him, a frown resting on her pale face. "Oh, you don't know."

Paige let out a sigh. "No, I've missed so much."

"Then the quicker you orb, the faster you can start catching up. It's by the alley where 'Cutting It' used to be." She looked at him blankly. He tried again. "Do you remember that shop from when we were about eleven? You used to tease me and sing barber shop songs whenever I told you I went there." She thought for a second and then slowly nodded.

"I remember." But inside she held a heavy heart. She knew nothing about the city; her sisters had tried to keep her in the underworld as much as possible. They knew that she was the least powerful of the four, being half whitelighter, she was also the most susceptible to good, though that part of her was suppressed in the underworld, it never really helped her to gain control of her evil powers.

He grabbed her hand, Glenn squeezed it tightly and she squeezed it back softly, returning his gesture. He looked at her expectantly and smiled.

"Now or never."

She nodded and orbed the both of them out.

-

Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	3. Memories

Thanks again for your reviews- keep 'em coming :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Evil and the Charmed Ones 

**Chapter Two - Memories**

When Paige opened her eyes, she was momentarily shocked at orbing to the right place. In the last two days, she couldn't orb to exactly where she wanted. After years of shimmering, orbing was a lot harder to do. She stumbled forwards slightly, not used to the strange feeling orbing gave her. Glenn pulled her back and grinned at the small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She whispered to him softly.

"I'll always pull you back, Paige." Her smile grew larger as she understood the deeper meaning of his words. She kissed him on the cheek and he beamed back at her. That was their fist kiss in six years. She pulled him out of the alley, feeling scared and brave at the same time. Half of her was ecstatic at the thought of seeing her other two closest friends again. The other half of her was scared of them rejecting her, but she had to ignore the latter and follow her heart. Her heart was telling her to see them all again. The people who she had grown up with, they were like family to her and she loved them all.

They walked side-by-side, hands clasped together firmly, to the edge of the sidewalk. Passers by would think that they were just a normal couple, but they still had such a long way to go. Paige looked up at the building that they had stopped in front of; it was two stories and seemed to be two apartments, judging by the very different taste in curtains.

"Nice flowers." Paige commented, a smirk on her face. Glenn chuckled slightly and looked up to the top apartment, and the blue curtains with the pick flowers.

"I know, sadly I only own the ground floor one, which means I don't get those gorgeous floral curtains." Paige let go of Glenn's hand, moved over to his front window and pretended to study his curtains very closely.

"Boring." She said, trying to hold in a laugh. He moved forward next to Paige and had a closer look.

"I prefer to go with traditional," referring to his plain cream ones. Paige smirked at him with raised eyebrows. "Okay, fine. I admit it, they're boring."

"I'm glad you agree."

Glenn gave her a withering look. But inside he was thrilled, this was more like the Paige he knew and loved. Slowly, he was beginning to get her back.

"You ready to go inside?"

Paige bit her lip again; she always did when she was nervous- a Halliwell trait.

"I think so." She nodded uncertainly and Glenn grabbed her hand once again to offer some support. They walked over to the door, Glenn unlocking it with his key and going inside.

"Leo?" Leo stepped out from one of the rooms; he didn't notice Paige at first- she had stepped behind Glenn, still not inside the house completely.

"You rang? Andy's here waiting for you and…" Paige stepped out from behind Glenn and moved into the house and Leo's line of vision. "Paige." He breathed her name. His face broke into a huge grin; he ran up to her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Leo…I need to breathe." Paige panted through Leo's grip.

"Sorry, it's just…so good to see you." It was Paige's turn to grin.

"You look exactly like I remembered, just as handsome." Leo laughed.

"And you look so grown-up. So different from the fifteen-year-old-girl that I remember. Still beautiful though." Paige blushed and Leo turned to Glenn. "You better watch this one man, hold onto her." It was Glenn's turn to softly blush.

"Is he…? Andy's here?" Paige asked tentatively, feeling slightly better now that she had seen Leo.

Andy had heard Paige and Leo's little exchange but had decided to give them their moment. All of them had been thrilled at the thought of seeing Paige…out of the underworld and back to being how she was always meant to be.

Good.

Leo nodded, a broad smile still gracing his handsome face. "He's…"

"Paige!!"

Leo never finished his sentence as a tall, dark haired man, Andy Trudeau, engulfed Paige in a hug.

Paige felt for the first time in six years, tears prick at her eyes. She blinked and they disappeared quicker than they appeared.

Andy had known Paige all her life, best friends with Prue since they were in kindergarten; Andy had been a permanent part of Paige's childhood, filling in as an older brother.

Andy had been a witch even longer than Paige, in an "accident" with Prue and the Book of Shadows; they summoned the wish master to grant Andy magical powers. When Grams found out, she was furious and tried every spell she knew to reverse the magic. Unfortunately (or fortunately for Prue and Andy) Grams could not take away Andy's powers and he stayed a witch.

"Hi." Andy pulled back, a grin stretched on his face, but his expression fell as he finally took in Paige's appearance. Paige frowned at the look on Andy's face, "What's wrong?"

Andy smile again, though he looked tearful, "It's nothing. You're just so beautiful, you look like…like Prue."

Prue Halliwell. A mother to Paige, her sister and carer, her protector and leader of the Power of Four.

At the mention of Prue's name, Paige's mind filled her head with random images of them together.

_…Four years old…playing in the park…cut knee…Prue gets a bandage… _

_…Ten years old…Prue's birthday…waking Prue up with singing… _

_…Thirteen years old…first break up…Prue comforting her with ice cream… _

_…Fifteen years old…first coven attack…Prue hitting her after her failed attempt… _

_…Eighteen years old…demonic overthrow…Prue taking a darklighter arrow to the arm to save her…_

Paige cried out to stop the memories, and orbed out of Glenn's apartment, ignoring the calls of the men she left behind.

-


	4. The manor

Thanks for the reviews, feedback makes me happy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Evil and the Charmed Ones 

**Chapter Three – The manor**

"Paige!!" Glenn tried to grab onto her arm as she orbed, but it was too late, Paige was gone. "Damn it!" Yelled Glenn, punching the wall.

"Easy! You're gonna hurt yourself," Leo inspected Glenn's hand before he pulled it away.

"It's fine." Andy shot him a look. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be angry. Leo, can you sense her?"

Leo concentrated for a few moments before shaking his head with a sigh. "She's not my charge yet, she's off my radar."

"I'll start looking for her, I've got a few guesses as to where she might be." Glenn grabbed his car keys and moved towards the front door.

Andy moved into his way, "I think she needs some time to herself."

"No way! She's upset, I want to be there for her."

"Glenn, Andy's right, Paige hasn't had a moment alone since she left the Underworld, I know you love her and want to comfort her, but you can't rush it or smother her. Everything is strange and new, she's got a lot of adjusting to do, not to mention being without her sisters, Paige has only spent a few days without them since the day she was born."

Glenn ran a hand through his messy brown hair; he knew Paige was having a difficult time, hell, he'd be surprised if she was finding it anything other than awful, but he didn't know how to act around her. He just wanted to kiss and hold her, show her how much he'd missed her, how much he loved her, but he knew that Leo was right and smothering Paige wouldn't help.

"Okay, you're both right, but if she's not back in a few hours, we," he looked sharply at Andy, "are doing a spell to find her, okay?"

Both Leo and Andy nodded.

-

Paige stumbled forward as she landed and fell straight to the floor, a fleeting thought crossed her mind, wishing Glenn was here to catch her, but he wasn't. So she hit the floor with a painful bump.

"Oww…" Paige mumbled softly.

She didn't have to look around to know where she was, the Manor, in the attic. It was probably the least frequented room in the house, after the Charmed Ones turned evil, the Elders had orbed the Book of Shadows up to them, it didn't make much difference to the sisters though, they couldn't touch the book whether it was there or not.

Paige, having been the most susceptible to Good magic, was often hidden away from demonic arrangements, taking orders from her sisters rather than the Source. So when she was left alone in the Manor, Paige stayed in the attic, practising her Evil powers to become strong like her sisters. The attic became a sort of comfort to Paige, and when she orbed out of Glenn's place, she was aiming for somewhere familiar and the attic happened to be it.

Paige gasped and it wasn't because of the footsteps downstairs, it was the sudden tug at her heart. Telling her Piper was near by and she was not happy.

-

Piper Halliwell was pissed off. Her older sister was so angry about Paige's conversion that she was on a major killing spree, taking her anger out on their unsuspecting demonic minions. Her younger sister was busy with the Source; she was often away on private missions. Neither had any ideas on how to return Paige to the side of evil and Piper didn't have a clue either.

A few ideas were coming to mind, but they all involved decapitation and blood, something that probably wouldn't appeal to Paige now.

The reason why Piper was so angry, however, was something she wouldn't dare share with her sisters. She was _worried _about her youngest sister. As a Good half witch-Whitelighter, she was much more vulnerable to being attacked, especially as the rest of the Underworld saw her a traitor.

-

Paige did _not _want to see Piper right now; she wasn't ready and had no idea how she was going to react. Their relationship had been close before they were turned; Piper was the best listener and always knew how to make her sisters' smile. Paige felt sick thinking about her sisters, her mind flashed back to the last time she saw them.

"Prue? I need to talk to you," Paige had made her decision, but she had to try and convince her sisters', if she could escape, so could they.

"_Not now, Paige, I've got a meeting with the Source soon, I'm busy." _

_Paige grabbed Prue's arm. "I need to talk to you now."_

_Prue pulled away from Paige roughly, "I think you need to remember your place, __**little**__ sister. The Source comes first, you should know that by now."_

"_The Source before me? Before Piper and Phoebe?"_

"_I'm not having this conversation with you, you know I'd do anything for my sisters but I will not keep the Source waiting." And with that, Prue shimmered out._

"_Goodbye, Prue." Paige said softly._

_Paige closed her eyes and sent a telepathic message to Piper and Phoebe, 'I need you at the manor, it's urgent."_

_Within seconds, her two elder sisters shimmered in, both throwing themselves in a defensive position, expecting some kind of demonic attack. Quickly accessing the situation, they realised there was no attack._

"_Paige, why the hell did you call us if there's no danger?"_

"_I…I needed to talk to you."_

"_That's it?? Piper growled, very annoyed. "I'm about to assassinate one of the Source's biggest enemies and you want to __**talk**__?"_

"_It's important."_

_"Well," Phoebe added in, "It's going to have to wait, I'm about to con one stupid mortal out of his soul," She smirked evilly, "And I'm having one hell of a time."_

_"We'll talk later, Paige," Without another word, they both shimmered out, leaving Paige alone in the manor, knowing her sisters did not want to be saved._

-

"I will not kill her!"

"She is a threat to our cause-"

"She's my sister!"

"You dare interrupt me?!" The Source violently pushed his hand towards Phoebe; she flew back onto the cavern wall and began to choke. "If I give you an order, you follow it! Consider yourself lucky that I will not kill you and your elder sisters for that half-breed's betrayal. Turn your sister back to me or dispose of her." The Source dropped his hand and Phoebe fell to the ground, gasping for air.

She coughed. "Yeah, yes, my liege."

The Source nodded at her from his throne, "Continue to Belthazor, you and your sisters are to work with him to fix the halfling."

Phoebe bowed, still trying to catch her breath, "It will be done," she shimmered out.

-


	5. Sisters

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, it gives some insight into the personalities of Prue and Piper, evil characters are fun to write :) Feedback, as always, is much appreciated.

Oh, and good luck to everyone getting their exam results at the moment, mine are on the 16th- I'm terrified:S

* * *

**Evil and the Charmed Ones **

**Chapter Four – Sisters **

Cole Turner paced round his penthouse apartment, hair still damp from the shower, a fierce frown painted on his face. The youngest Halliwell had turned and she was a threat. The Charmed Ones had been a force of Good to be reckoned with and if they had aged with Good magic, who knows how powerful they'd be now?

The former Charmed Ones were powerful Evil witches in their own right. The eldest two Halliwells were as high as Cole himself in the demonic ranks, Phoebe, a powerful Evil witch in her own right, was becoming just as strong as her elder sisters.

Paige, however, had always been the least powerful, her half Whitelighter side had made her more open to Good than her sisters, she was the only Halliwell that had ever voiced doubts about their allegiance to Evil, of course, these had been the days she forgot her tonic and her last days in the Underworld, where she refused it altogether.

She needed to be taken care of, before she could turn her sisters, if anyone could lift the remaining Halliwell's from Evil, it would be Paige.

Getting rid of Paige would be easier said than done. The one characteristic that linked the sisters to their light side was their fierce devotion to each other. It was more than love, love was a weakness that Evil could not know or possess, the sisters were dedicated to each other, and they would put each other before all else. The Source knew this and that's why he allowed the sisters to stay together, they would have resisted Evil had they been separated. As long as they stood together, they would serve Evil and the Source, now that one was lost, she needed to be removed.

Cole knew he needed to kill Paige himself and he also knew it needed to look like some random demonic attack, if the sisters, or worse, Phoebe, caught wind of him trying to hurt Paige, they would kill him.

-

Paige closed her eyes and concentrated on the alley by Glenn's apartment. She disappeared into a cloud of white orbs, only to bounce off the ceiling and land in a painful heap on the floor. She had forgotten that her sisters had created a spell to trap Whitelighter's; they could orb in, but not out.

"Oww…that's going to leave a mark…"

-

Piper looked up sharply, she heard a small crash from upstairs. Immediately, she summoned an energy ball and shimmered up the landing. Shortly after the noise, Piper heard some quiet mumbling coming from the attic, she ran towards the attic and threw the door open, ready to throw the energy ball at the less-than-subtle intruder.

-

Paige heard the footsteps outside the attic door and knew Piper was about to find her. Short of throwing herself out the window (which she momentarily considered), she had nowhere to hide. Before Paige could run, the attic door was flung open and an energy ball, courtesy of Piper, knocked her off her feet and tossed her into the old antique sofa.

-

"Paige!"

Piper rushed over to her youngest sister's side, who lay moaning softly, which Piper took as a good sign, at least she was conscious.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Paige groaned again, before pushing herself into a sitting position. "Am I hurt? Of course I'm bloody hurt! You just threw an energy ball at me!"

Piper ignored Paige's complaints and checked her forearm over where the energy ball had struck. It had a small welt, which was bleeding slightly and it was already starting to turn black and blue. "You're fine, come on, we'll go see the Seer so she can heal you." Piper lifted Paige up before she was shoved away.

"Piper! What the hell are you thinking?! I'm Good now; I'm not going to the Seer, especially not to the Underworld!"

"If you just take your tonic-"

Paige scoffed, "so it can poison my mind? Like it poisons you?"

"The tonic makes us stronger, Paige, you should know that."

"The tonic brainwashes us, Piper! We're Good witches, we-"

Piper clenched her jaw. "I. Am. Not. A. Good. Witch. I never will be again. Good is weak, I am strong, you can be strong too."

"I am strong! Stronger than I've been in years, I'm never turning back to Evil and I _will_ find a way to save you, Phoebe and Prue."

Piper let out a short sarcastic laugh, "Save us? We don't need saving! You're the one who has turned her back on those she was raised by! If anyone needs 'saving', Paige, it's you. And believe me, Prue, Phoebe and I will do _everything_ in our power to make you see that our way is right."

"You just don't understand, do you, Piper? Good is…who I am, who I was meant to be. I'd rather die than turn to Evil again and there's nothing you, Phoebe, Prue, or the Source can do to change that."

Without another word, Paige walked out of the attic and left the manor, deciding to orb somewhere where she could think things through clearly. She never heard Piper's parting words.

"We'll just see about that."

-

Prue Halliwell, the oldest and strongest former Charmed One, was not having a good time. So far, she had killed five low level demons with her bare hands, but she still could not get rid of her anger towards her youngest sister.

**How _dare _****she betray the Source? **

**How _dare _****she betray _me_**

Aimlessly patrolling the Underworld, she only needed a demon to look at her the wrong way and that'd be her excuse for killing him. Sadly for Prue, most demons weren't as stupid as they first appeared, pretty quickly, the demons caught on that if Prue got the chance, they'd be dead, so most shimmered out as soon as they saw her.

Prue let out a growl of frustration and threw a fireball, telekinetically, at the wall. Still not satisfied with the damage, she attacked the cavern with her fists, cursing and kicking for almost a minute, ignoring the blood sliding down her knuckles.

Finally, she stopped, breathing heavily. She slid down the wall, head in her hands, feeling, for the first time in almost six years, tears prick at her eyes.

**I'm the oldest, damn it! I'm meant to protect my sisters, not push them away! And now, my youngest and weakest sister is unprotected in San Francisco, with a price on her head and considered a traitor to the Source! **

In all her years in the Underworld, Paige was in more danger than ever before.

-


	6. Good times

A/N: I updated, yay :) I'm having real fun with this story and I hope you're enjoying reading it! This was the hardest chapter to write and I place the blame entirely on the character of Phoebe Halliwell. I really, _really_ dislike her and I had to write a scene between her and Cole and it's a little bit...edgy, lol. Nothing too graphic, but enough to raise the rating. And plus, because of my beliefs, I don't believe in sex before marriage so it's kind of difficult to write about something you don't know loads about.

But anyway, enough of my rambling excuses! Please review and tell me what you think, it would be, as always, very much appreciated :)

* * *

**Evil and the Charmed Ones  
****Chapter Five – Good times **

Paige opened her eyes and sighed in relief, silently thanking the Elders that for once, she didn't stumble. She took in a deep breath and genuinely smiled at her surroundings, her favourite place in the world, Golden Gate Bridge.

Her and Glenn had first kissed here, when she was 11. Paige grinned slightly at the memory. Technically, Glen had kissed _her_. Paige had been so shocked that she orbed straight back to the manor, to tell her sisters exactly what happened.

_-_

_"Then he just, like, kissed me! I couldn't believe it, one minute we're talking about Spiderman and the next, his lips are all over me!" Prue and Piper couldn't help but chuckle (though they both tried to disguise it as a cough) but Phoebe just wanted the details._

_"Well, did you like it?" _

_"Huh?" _

_The second youngest had smiled at that, Phoebe had her first kiss at the age of nine, by Paige's age she was well used to it! Trust her kid sister not to even think if she liked it or not!_

_"Was it nice?" Asked Prue with a laugh._

_"Yeah! Do you lurve, Glenn?" Giggled 16-year-old Piper._

_"He's my best friend!" Exclaimed Paige, looking and feeling confused._

_"So! Do you wanna kiss him again?" The three older Halliwell sisters leaned towards the youngest in interest._

_A blush rose up on Paige's cheeks, "maybe."_

_"Well, what did he say?" _

_Paige frowned and looked up at Piper._

_"What d'you mean?"_

_"After he kissed you," added in Prue, "What did he say after he kissed you?"_

_"Well, nothing."_

_"Nothing?" Frowned Phoebe, "Well, what did you say?" _

_"Erm…nothing. I just kind of, erm, orbed here..."_

_"Paige!" Exclaimed three Halliwell's at once._

_"Well, It was weird! And I was scared and, it was really weird!" Paige tried to defend herself._

_Piper sighed, "you better go talk to Glenn, poor guy, he has no idea what you're thinking."_

_"…Uh-oh…" Paige bit her lip._

_Prue placed her hands on her hips, knowing that with that tone of voice, Paige had done something bad. "What've you done now, oh baby sister of mine?"_

_"Kinda left him on…gden git brid..."_

_Piper placed her head in her hands and Prue let out an annoyed sigh. "Please don't tell me you said what I think you just said."_

_"Er, okay, I won't tell you!" _

_Phoebe could only laugh, "your best friend kisses you and you leave him on Golden Gate Bridge, for almost half an hour- classic!"_

_"Phoebe!" Admonished Piper, "you're not helping!"_

_"You gotta admit, Pipe, it **is** pretty funny!"_

_"Yeah-" Piper caught Prue's glare, "but it's still not allowed!"_

_Prue turned back towards Paige, who was looking very guilty, "Paige, you are not to go on that bridge, you hear me? It's dangerous and you could hurt yourself, now go get Glenn and take him home, then come back here because you're grounded for two days."_

_"But-"_

_"No 'buts', go!"_

_Paige sighed, "Yes, Prue." She orbed out._

_Prue turned to her younger sisters and tried to look serious, she couldn't keep up the firm look for very long and all three fell into peals of laugher. _

_-_

Luckily for Paige, Glenn wasn't mad at being left on top of the bridge, he just wanted to know if Paige would kiss him again, she consented and that started their relationship from best friends into something more.

Paige sighed in frustration.

**Everything is so confusing!**

Good had brought back so many emotions that Paige thought she'd never feel again, never want to feel again, happiness, friendship and love.

Paige glared up towards the sky and screamed until she lost her voice. "What am I meant to do?" She croaked, hoarsely. "Please! I need help! I, I feel so lost…"

She waited for a sign, something to tell her that _someone _knew what to do.

The heavens remained closed to the youngest Halliwell.

**How can I go back to being a Good witch again? I've killed… **

Paige shuddered at the memories, feeling disgusted at how she'd almost enjoyed it at the time.

**I have no right to fall in love, not after all the Evil I've seen and done. I can't be with Glenn, he deserves better than me. **

In that moment, she came to a decision; she'd push Glenn away so he could find someone else.

**And I'll do whatever it takes to save my sisters, even if it means sacrificing myself in the process. **

Paige orbed from the bridge, picturing the alleyway near Glenn's apartment as her destination. She needed to talk to Leo and the Elders.

-

Phoebe shimmered into the bathroom of the penthouse apartment where Cole lived. She needed to get her breathing completely under control before she saw Cole. His human side usually took over whenever she got hurt.

**It's so not attractive. **

Phoebe rolled her eyes, who'd have thought that she would fall for a demon that was half human?

**Thank God ****Belthazor**** is powerful, otherwise, Prue and Piper would never let me hear the end of it. **

Pushing open the door, Phoebe waltzed into Cole's lounge, more than happy to see him brooding by the balcony clad only in a towel around his waist.

**That'll make him _so _****much more accessible. **

Before he had time to hear or sense her, she shimmered out and reappeared behind his back. Placing both arms around his broad chest, Phoebe began to kiss his back, softly.

Spurred on by Cole's 'excitement', she made each kiss longer and more rough, pressing against his chest so hard that she would surely leave handprints when they were done, though neither Phoebe nor Cole cared.

Quickly spinning around, Cole grabbed Phoebe and pushed her onto the sofa. Lying on top of her, he assaulted her neck and chest with his mouth, eliciting groans of pleasure from the aforementioned Evil witch.

The two lovers continued their rampage of each other on the couch and, later on, in the bedroom.

Lying against Cole, upon his crisp satin sheets, Phoebe allowed a wiry grin to break across her face.

**One thing you can't deny about Cole is that he's very determined, as I can vouch for; Cole was _very_**** successful…three times. **

Coughing slightly, Phoebe could still feel where the Source had half choked her; this changed her thought train from good times to Good problems. She needed Cole to help turn Paige back to Evil, or face loosing her sister altogether.

Cole stared up to the ceiling, lost in his own little demonic world. To Phoebe, it appeared he was merely basking in the afterglow of their late afternoon 'fun', when in fact; he was plotting various ways to kill her only younger sister.

-


	7. Fun and Frustration

A/N: This was fun to write, I got to delve into Glenn's past, which is completely AU (Glenn was my favourite male character in Charmed- I was gutted when he was only in, like, three episodes, so he's going to play an important role in this story). Next up, we catch up with Prue and Freebie- I mean Phoebe! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

**Evil and the Charmed Ones  
****Chapter Six – Fun and frustration **

Piper Halliwell was not a witch to be trifled with.

If one of her many minions had turned to Good, she'd have no problem in destroying him, slowly and painfully. Her sister on the other hand, was a whole different problem. How could she convince Paige to see that Evil was the _only_ way?

A foreign emotion suddenly stuck Piper; it took her a few moments to figure out what it was. Then it hit her: sadness. Piper was sad that her sister was no longer with her, the sister who she'd spent nearly every day with for the past 21 years.

Piper and Paige had always had a close relationship. Growing up, Prue had always been the mother figure to Paige, Phoebe, the friend and Piper was Paige's confidante.

It was Piper who Paige went to when she first had her period, and it was Piper who consoled Paige when Glenn and her had broken up for a few days.

Another wave of misery hit her.

**She's not supposed to leave us, we need her…_she _needs us! **

Closing her eyes, Piper tried to focus on something that didn't reinforce her human side.

Slowly, the feelings passed and Piper's mouth curled into a cruel smirk.

Knowing exactly where she could let off some steam, Piper shimmered to a young Firestarter's house, she had been ordered by the Source to watch the young girl and try to establish away to persuade her to the path of Evil.

**The girl, I'll leave, but the Whitelighter…? Well…a girl's 'gotta have some fun, after all. **

**- **

"This is driving me crazy! How long has it been?"

Andy bit back an annoyed remark.

It was bad enough that Paige had left shortly after they'd got her back, but hearing Glenn's constant growls of frustrations was _really _pissing him off.

"Glenn, it's been six minutes since you last asked me, so it's been two hours and nine minutes since she left!"

Glenn shot his friend an agitated look. "I'm sorry, I can't help that I'm out of mind with worry for her- I _love _her!" With that, the radio sparked and started to smoke.

Andy swore loudly and stormed over to Glenn. "Stop being such a jackass! You don't think Leo and I care about her? She's like a sister to me and I love her too!"

Glenn's mouth fell open in shock, Andy rarely got angry.

**In fact, I think the last time I saw Andy this mad, were the weeks after my mum was murdered, after I started misusing my powers. **

"I'm so sorry, Andy. It's just…" he trailed off, unable to vocalise his feelings about Paige leaving.

Andy's features softened at the broken look on Glenn's face. He clapped a hand on Glenn's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

Andy and Glenn became a lot closer after the sisters' left and Leo was already their Whitelighter. At 16, Glenn lost his best friend, girlfriend and three girls who acted as his sisters, all in one night. And then he suffered another intense loss.

It had been hard on Andy and Leo too, unbelievably hard, but Leo had to put his charge's first and Andy was in his early 20's, he could deal better.

Glenn's parents couldn't handle him, they had always found magic extremely frightening and, though they adored Paige, they always wished their son could be normal. After Paige left, they had an angry, hurt and lonely teenage Energy Wielder on their hands. Three months after the sisters' went to the Underworld, Glenn moved in with Andy.

Leo had spoken with Glenn's parents and explained that without a constant magical presence with him, their son was certain to loose control of his powers. His parents readily agreed, they loved their son but his magic was becoming more and more erratic each day.

Then, four days after Glenn moved out of his parents' house, two demons attacked. They'd caught the scent of an untamed Energy Wielder and decided to turn him to Evil.

When they arrived, they found no such Energy Wielder, so they tortured the middle aged female till she told them her son had moved into a house with a more mature witch, in an attempt to train him. Knowing that they had no chance against a disciplined Energy Wielder they dispatched the two mortals.

Unbeknownst to the demons, they only killed Judy Belland; Michael had a concussion and several broken bones. He gave Glenn the house and his inheritance and moved to Florida.

Glenn receives a card from his father every birthday and Christmas, always containing money and always with no return address.

After that day, Glenn went off the rails. He rebelled at school and was suspended for fighting twice. In Glenn's defence, both times, it was an obnoxious senior who had been making rude comments about Paige, saying things like she'd got pregnant and had to leave school.

He started drinking heavily and began using his powers for personal gain. Without Paige and his parents, he felt like his life had fallen apart.

Eventually, Andy helped straighten Glenn out; they both came to a decision that they would fight hard as Good witches and try to save the sisters. Andy acted as an elder brother to Glenn and they had been close friends ever since.

Glenn was embarrassed to find tears streaking down his cheeks. Wiping them away with his sleeve, he patted Andy on the back and pulled away.

Andy sadly smiled at his surrogate brother, "I know this is hard on you, but you need to know I'm in this with you and so is Leo," he gestured towards the ceiling where Leo had been called away by the Elders. "Paige needs time, if she was in the Underworld, the Elders would have told Leo straight away and he would have come to us. But maybe we could –"

Andy stopped suddenly at the ringing of the doorbell, he rushed to answer it, thinking that it could be Paige, but Glenn pushed past him, obviously having had the same thought.

**- **


	8. The Sources’ punishment

A/N: This is my favourite chapter by far! I apologise in advance for the mean cliffhanger at the end, but it just seemed right to finish it there. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and/or read this story, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

**Evil and the Charmed Ones  
Chapter Seven – The Sources' punishment **

Paige appeared in the alleyway and, surprise, surprise, stumbled in to a dumpster. Grumbling under her breath, she exited the ally and found herself face to face with Glenn's apartment.

All she could think of was Glenn. How much she wanted him, no- more than that. She _needed _him. He had been her closest friend since she was three years old. When she was Evil, it was like her memories were blocked away, she couldn't remember, let alone feel, kindness or love. Now she was Good again, her mind was repeatedly flooded with everything that had been blocked out for years, not to mention the constant guilt that was always with her.

Thinking of Glenn gave her an intense flash of love, followed by hurt, as she remembered her decision to push him away.

Squaring her shoulders, Paige walked towards the house and, after a moment of hesitation, rang the doorbell.

-

Prue needed to talk to Piper and Phoebe. Something had to be done about Paige and Prue knew that the best way of turning her back would be to work with her remaining Evil sisters.

Closing her eyes she sent out a mental summons to Piper and Phoebe.

-

Phoebe groaned and pulled away from a sleeping Cole.

Prue would not be happy when she found out she'd not been told what the Source had ordered straight away and she'd be even more pissed if she realised Phoebe has been having sex instead of working out a way with Cole to save Paige.

Trying in vain to fix her clothes and hair she sighed and shimmered to Prue's location, a cavern in the Underworld, not too far from the Source's chambers.

Prue narrowed her eyes at her sisters' dishevelled appearance, "what the hell have you been doing?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Is that any of your business?"

Prue's blue eyes darkened and Phoebe flew back against the wall.

"This is getting old…" she muttered.

"I'd repeat my question but I already have the answer. You've been with _Belthazor_, haven't you?" Prue spat out Cole's name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"And? So what if I have? I'm entitled to some fun every now and again! Just because you keep your legs closed –"

"I'm not a whore, Phoebe, unlike some _witches_ I can name."

Phoebe fought through Prue's telekinetic hold on her and slapped her elder sister, leaving a handprint on Prue's cheek, similar to the ones on Cole's chest.

Before Prue could continue the fight, the Source flamed in between them. They both fell to their knees, adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

The Source's voice was ice cold, "I hope everything is in order?"

Prue spoke up, "of course, my Lord, my sister and I, we were having a slight…disagreement."

The Source nodded, "I see. I trust Phoebe has explained my wishes to you, Prudence."

Prue shot Phoebe a glare, "Not yet, my Liege."

Underneath his hooded cloak, the Source narrowed his eye. "And Phoebe? Have you had any discussions with Belthazor?"

Phoebe felt her stomach twist in fear; it was no use lying to the Source, it would only anger him further. "I am sorry, my Lord, we became sidetracked."

"Very well, then you shall have to be punished." The Source summoned what appeared to be an energy ball, but it was dark green, instead of the normal colour. He raised his hand to throw it at Phoebe when Prue interrupted.

"Wait! Sire, I will take punishment for my sisters' actions. I should keep her in line, it is my fault, not hers, punish me."

"Prue –"

"Shut up, Phoebe," Prue hissed, "You'll only make it worse."

"Quite right," agreed the Source.

Phoebe gaped at her oldest sister in horror. Whatever the green coloured energy ball was, it wasn't good.

"If it is your desire to take your sisters' punishment, Prudence, so be it." The Source threw the green ball at Prue and smirked under his hood as it made contact.

Prue attempted to bite back a howl of agony, but failed, She couldn't stop the tears from falling either, not from sadness, but from pain. Her legs collapsed from under her and she started convulsing.

Phoebe could not remember the last time she had been this afraid.It looked like Prue was having a seizure and being tortured at the same time.

Slamming to the floor beside her oldest sister, Phoebe did something for the first time in six years. She hugged her, though 'clung to her' would probably be more accurate. Desperately, she tried to lower Prue to the floor and stop her from hurting herself.

After a minute, though it felt like hours to the second youngest Halliwell, Prue stopped shaking and fell in to Phoebe.

-

The door was ripped open and Glenn flew out, upon seeing Paige, he pulled her in to his arms, feeling beyond relieved.

Before Paige could register any thought on what being held by Glenn felt like, a pain struck her, so sharp, that it stopped her from calling out, but only for a second. The torture throbbed through her insides and she would have fallen to the floor, had Glenn not held her.

Paige was sobbing, crying out and Glenn was in shock, he could do nothing but watch on in terror. Then, Paige abruptly stopped screaming and went dead against Glenn.

"No," Glenn whispered, "no, no, no! You don't get to leave me, not again, not yet- Leo!"

Glenn scooped Paige up and turned around to come face to face with a friend, just not the one he needed.

"Glenn?" Andy looked stricken, "what the hell happened?"

Pushing past Andy, Glenn ran over to the sofa and gently laid Paige down. He took her pulse and said a silent prayer of thanks that it was strong, a little fast, but strong. He started checking her over for wounds but could find none. "Leo! Leo, please!" There was no sign of the blue-eyed angel. "Paige, Paige! Wake up! Come on, Paige, Paigey, please! Just wake up!"

Andy looked down at the still Halliwell, she was pale and her only signs of life were the subtle rise and fall of her chest. The sight almost brought tears to his eyes, "Leo! Leo, you better get your Whitelighter ass down here right now!"

Andy let out relieved sigh when a cluster of orbs appeared and formed into Leo.

Leo took one look at Andy and was about to ask him what was wrong, but then he caught sight of Paige, who lay still on the couch with a devastated Glenn clutching her hand.

He rushed down beside her and placed his hands over her body. Both Leo and Andy, Glenn was too busy focusing on Paige to notice what was happening around him, waited expectantly for the golden glow.

It never came.

"Why isn't it working?" Andy demanded angrily.

Leo looked and felt lost, "I, I don't know. It's like, there's nothing wrong with her."

This caught Glenn's attention, "Then why the hell was she screaming in pain? It was like she was being tortured!"

Leo shook his head, "I don't know, Glenn, I don't know how to help her."

"We have to do something! What –" Andy was cut off by Paige drawing in a deep breath and opening her eyes.

"Paige!" Glenn exclaimed, "God, you scared me, are you okay? Do you know what happened?"

Paige sat up, "I don't…oh."

"What?" Inquired Leo, "what is it?"

Paige closed her eyes and bit her lip, pain once more etched on her face, as she whispered the one word that she knew Andy would most hate to hear. "Prue."

-

Don't forget to review!


	9. Something wicked this way comes

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you very much for all your reviews, they keep me motivated, keep 'em coming!

I would also like to say thank you to my wonderful editor and friend, Clare- so any mistakes, blame her!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

**

* * *

****Evil and the Charmed Ones  
Chapter Eight – Something wicked this way comes**

-

"What've you done to my sister?" Yelled Phoebe, anger and panic were coursing through her veins.

The Source summoned a fireball and casually tossed it up and down, "I do believe that you have tested my patience more than enough for one day, _Phoebe_." His voice was menacing, but then it changed in to a lighter tone as he distinguished the fireball. "You had to be punished, Prudence took your punishment, that is all there is to it."

Turning back to face her unmoving sister, Phoebe shakily held out two fingers, reaching for Prue's neck.

"You need not bother," The Source, said airily, "She is alive, just unconscious."

Sure enough, Prue was alive; in fact, unbeknownst to Phoebe, her pulse mirrored that of the youngest Halliwell, strong, but a little fast.

Phoebe took a deep calming breath, if she angered the Source, chances are he'd kill her, or worse, hurt Prue further. "My apologies, Sire, but I beg of you to tell me, will my sister be alright?"

The Source nodded, "The green energy ball that Prue was subjected to is a recent invention of mine. It is made to cause pain, and it does," The Source smiled again and added in as an afterthought, "very successfully." He paused for a moment, enjoying the victory that was his green ball of pain, then he continued, "but once she awakens, she will have no pain, and as you can see, it leaves no external injuries."

Phoebe forced herself to concentrate on the Source and not check on Prue again, to make sure she was really okay, sensing that it was her turn to speak, she bowed her head in respect, "thank you, my Lord, I will do everything in my power to ensure that I do not fail you again."

The Source narrowed his eye; Phoebe's concern for her sister was worrying, and Prue's immediate decision to take her punishment, when Phoebe was clearly in the wrong _and_ after Phoebe had hit her, was something that hinted at Goodness and not Evil.

Clearly the youngest Halliwells' turn was affecting the sisters.

Perhaps I should not have involved the Halliwells' in trying to turn Paige back to me...? I will give them a week, and then I'll order an official bounty on Paiges' head. She won't last a day.

"Good, I will tolerate no more failures. Report to me as soon as you have made any progress on turning your youngest sister. Any demon under my command is at your disposal." The Source flamed out.

-

Andy's relief at seeing Paige awaken quickly turned to panic after hearing her whisper Prue's name.

Andy had known Prue for almost his whole life; Penny Halliwell (or 'Grams' as he, Glenn and the Halliwell sisters called her) helped raise him, especially after Prue had cast a spell on him, giving him magic.

Prue and Andy were inseparable as children and just as close through their teens, they started dating when they were both 17 and their relationship was one that they both thought would last forever.

Andy had never loved anyone like he loved Prue, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and was seriously considering proposing when the sisters where taken to the Underworld.

He honestly thought he would fall apart, if it hadn't been for Leo and Glenn, he probably would have. Leo was his rock; his best friend next to Prue and Glenn needed his help and guidance to carry on.

Looking out for Glenn kept him stable; it made him want to become a strong witch and a decent police officer, both of which he is.

But he never allowed himself to think of Prue, of course, he, Glenn and Leo were constantly trying to figure out ways to turn the girls back, but he never really _thought_ about her, he didn't want to give himself false hope, if he thought about Prue, how she made him feel, how she felt in his arms, then he would fall apart and he knew that wouldn't help anyone.

So hearing Paige utter Prue's name, after what had just happened to her, filled him with fear.

Now that Paige was Good again, Andy felt more hopeful than he had in six years, if Paige could turn back then it seemed possible that Prue could too.

But if she was dead and he'd never see the _real_ Prue again, then he really would fall apart, nothing Leo could say and no matter how much Glenn needed him would make any difference.

"Tell me she's alive," Andy spoke softly, his voice breaking slightly as his emotions threaten to overwhelm. "I'm begging you, Paige, just tell me she's alive."

Paige closed her eyes, "she _is_ alive, but I, I don't know what happened. I just felt…this pain, it was awful…" Paige winced, remembering the horrible feeling of her insides being torn apart and Glenn squeezed her hand in support. "But it wasn't mine," Paige continued, "It was Prue's pain, I don't know how I know but I do, it was Prue and she was hurting, badly," Paige sighed, "It's like, I have a connection with my sisters, it was there when I was Evil, but now, it's, I…" She trailed off, "I can't explain it, but I know it exists."

Leo seemed deep in thought, "I'm going to ask the Elders about this connection with your sisters, I'll be back as soon as I can." Leo was about to leave when he smiled down at his former charge and pulled Paige in to a hug. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered, before orbing out.

-

Piper decided to ignore Prue's call, she needed to let off some steam and with the help of the young Firestarters' Whitelighter, she intended to.

Shimmering in to the house, Piper was pleased to note the young girl was on her own.

Piper coughed, she smiled as the girl turned round and sent her a look of confusion tinged with fear. "Hello Clare."

"Who are you?"

"Your future," Piper replied, with a smirk.

Almost immediately, the lamp besides Piper set alight.

"Someone's a little fire cracker, aren't they?" Piper flicked a hand towards the lamp and it froze, the girl stared on in shock.

She started to run towards the door and Piper smiled, she flicked out a hand again and froze it shut.

"Laura!" As soon as the name left the girls' mouth, a bunch of orbs appeared and formed into a young woman.

"What's –"

Before Laura could finish her question, Piper threw up her hands and blew up the Whitelighter.

Clare let out a piercing scream and Piper shot her a dirty look. "Do shut up."

The Whitelighter reformed and dived towards her charge, obviously wanting to orb her out.

Piper was about to freeze her again when she felt Phoebe call her. She ignored it but the call didn't stop, clearly something was wrong.

Sighing, Piper watched as both Laura and Clare orbed out.

There's just no rest for the wicked.

-

Glenn looked at the beautiful girl before him, his heart clenched as he remembered her pained screams, "Paige, I think you –"

"Can I have a drink?"

"Er, of course, we've got cola, water or –"

"Vodka."

"Huh?"

"Vodka," Paige repeated, "I would like some vodka. Please?"

"Um…we haven't got any, besides -"

"Right." Paige stood up, a strange look on her face. "That's okay, that's fine, I'll see you soon."

With that, Paige dissolved into orbs; Andy, who had guessed that Paige was about to leave, dove at her and latched onto her arm, leaving a confused Glenn in their wake.

_-_


	10. The dragon and the fairy

A/N: I think people are either going to love this chapter or (more likely) hate it. This is my first attempt at humour, so I'd really appreciate reviews letting me know if I succeeded or failed.

Thanks for all the feedback so far- believe me, I appreciate every comment!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

**Evil and the Charmed Ones**  
**Chapter Nine – The dragon and the fairy**

"What the hell are you thinking?" Andy exclaimed, taking in his surroundings, "are you mad?"

"No," Paige answered distractedly, clearly hunting for something in the room, "to buy alcohol, I need money, to get money I need my credit card, to get my credit card, I need to look in this room. It's pretty simple really."

Andy tried not to yell at the young Whitelighter witch, she wasn't acting like herself, clearly feeling Prue's pain had turned off the rational side of her brain.

"Paige," Andy began calmly, "The manor is not safe. Do you hear me?" He started to raise his voice, as he could see that Paige was clearly not listening. "It's not safe! If your sisters are here -"

"They're not here." Paige pulled open a drawer a pulled out a credit card, she smiled triumphantly.

"How can you be so sure?"

A look of angst briefly flashed across Paige's face, it disappeared before Andy could be sure it was there in the first place, "we're connected," she spoke sharply, "remember?"

"Yes," he said softly, "I remember."

Paige left her old room and walked down the stairs, she turned back and looked at Andy, "are you coming?"

"Well I'm not going to stay here, am I?"

Paige glared and rolled her eyes.

Andy stopped moving and his mouth fell open in disbelief. Paige had always looked like her oldest sister, but never really acted like her, the glare that Paige had just sent him was pure Prue Halliwell, but only when she was in a very bad mood, clearly this wasn't a good sign.

Making their way of the Halliwell manor, Paige pulled Andy into a nearby bush.

**I really hope no one sees us because I can imagine this doesn't look very innocent. **

The sickening feeling of orbing pulled Andy out of his thoughts, as he opened his eyes, he saw Paige fall forward, he tried to grab her but only managed to trip up himself and they ended up in a heap on the dank alley floor.

"God, Paige, you okay?"

"Glenn caught me," she whispered.

"What?"

Paige turned to Andy, as if suddenly realising he was there, "nothing, don't worry." She got up and walked out of the alley and into a liquor store.

Andy hurried after her.

-

Piper shimmered into a cavern in the Underworld; a gasp involuntary left her mouth at the sight of Phoebe cradling Prue's motionless body.

"Who did this?" Piper's voice was dripping with venom; her brown orbs were darkening in rage.

Phoebe didn't look up, "it was my fault."

Piper leapt towards Phoebe, grabbed her round the throat and pushed her into the wall. She expected her sister to fight back somehow, but instead Phoebe stood still, eyes full of sorrow and shame.

"Explain," Piper growled harshly.

"The Source punished me, Prue took my punishment. She won't wake up, Piper. I can't get her to wake up."

Piper looked at the second youngest in surprise, dropping her hand from Phoebe's throat, she stepped back in shock. Phoebe sounded…weak…helpless, like an innocent child.

"Wh-what did he do to her?" Piper finally stuttered out.

"He called it a 'pain ball'," Phoebe spat bitterly, relieving Piper, as she now sounded more like herself, the 23-year-old Evil witch that she was. "She fell…" Phoebe paused and took a breath, "to her knees, she was screaming and crying and then, and then she started having these convulsions, after a few minutes she went unconscious. The Source said she'd be fine but…I'm not so sure."

Piper bit her lip; somehow, she fought down the worry and panic that she could feel threatening to overwhelm her and sat down by her only older sister.

Closing her eyes, she shut down all her raging emotions and felt clearer…Evil.

"Prue, you wake your stubborn ass up right now! I have a Whitelighter to torture and _we _have a sister to turn."

Phoebe held her breath, the sound of Prue's soft breathing echoed around the cavern.

Rolling her eyes, Piper stepping up from Prue's side, she walked over to the far wall of the cave and pulled Phoebe with her.

"What are you -" Phoebe's eyebrows shot up after seeing that Piper had conjured a small energy ball, the size of a golf ball. "She's going to kill you."

Piper nodded and sighed, "yep." With that, she launched the crackling energy ball at the oldest Halliwell and a grin stretched on Piper's face as Prue jumped up and lunged towards her.

**Something tells me she's not looking for a hug… **

-

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"That," Paige began, swaying slightly, "is 'coz you have not drunk vodka. Drink!" Paige pushed the bottle towards Andy and he grabbed it and then proceeded to pour the remaining alcohol on the ground, though there was very little left. "No!" Paige cried mournfully, dropping to her knees as if trying to salvage the liquid now soaked into the grass. "Why? Just tell me why?"

Paige then fell back with a loud 'thump'.

"Paige?" Andy questioned.

She sat up in response.

"Paige? I know a Paige! That name's really familirery…no…familary…wait, wait…fa-mil-i-ar!" She fell back down with a second, equally loud, 'thump'.

"Maybe we should go home…" Andy murmured to himself, "come on, Paige." Bending down, Andy tried to lift her up but Paige pushed him away and rolled to the left.

"I have no home, no one cares and, and…I like penguins!"

Andy raised his eyebrow at Paige, "penguins?"

Paige stood up, looking confused, "Where's a penguin?"

Andy chuckled and shook his head, "never mind. Come on, you need to sober up and we need to get home, Glenn's probably having an aneurysm right now."

Paige crossed her arms defiantly, "Nope, no Glenn. Can't see him, never again."

Andy frowned, "Why's that?"

"Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy. Er, what was the question?"

"Glenn."

"Can't see him." Paige said, she then attempted to hop on one leg and failed, miserably.

"Yes," Andy said slowly, hoping Paige would understand if he used short simple words. "Why?"

"Oh!" Paige exclaimed, "Why didn't you ask me that in the first place?" Andy rolled his eyes and motioned for Paige to continue. "Well," she began thoughtfully, "I'm big and mean and nasty, like…a dragon!"

"A dragon?"

"Yeah!" Paige yelled, enthusiastically, "I'm a big dragon and Glenn is a like…a small little fairy!"

"A fairy?" Andy asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Yeah! And even though I'm really a fairy that turned into a big mean dragon and then turned back into a fairy, I can't be with a nice fairy that didn't turn into a big mean dragon."

"Erm…okay?"

"Yeah! Wait…what?"

Andy shook his head in amusement, "you," he began, grinning, "are very, _very_ drunk."

"Nope," Paige protested, "I am sober as a donkey."

And, with that final statement, Paige passed out.

-


	11. Questions

A/N: I think that it's important to look at the Halliwells' lives before they went Evil, so this chapter gives us some background on Prue, which I really enjoyed writing- and I hope you enjoy reading it :)

As always, any feedback you give is very much appreciated and a big internet cookie goes out to those who have already reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

**

* * *

**

**Evil and the Charmed Ones  
****Chapter Ten – Questions **

After Phoebe had peeled Prue off Piper and explained what happened, she was slightly less angry, but still not a happy Halliwell.

They'd been sitting together discussing ideas of what to do about Paige when Prue finally offered a reasonable plan.

"We need to hurt her, not badly –" Prue quickly added, after seeing the looks Piper and Phoebe shot her. "Enough to make her see that she needs us, that she can't and won't be safe if she's," Prue sneered, "_Good_."

Piper stood up and started pacing, "we need to reawaken the Evil inside of her."

Phoebe grimaced at her elder sisters, "You know what that means?"

With a sigh, Prue nodded, "the Seer."

-

Cole shimmered into the ominous looking chamber and immediately bowed his head as sign of respect to the Source.

"You summoned me, my Liege?"

"Yes, Belthazor, I have a task for you." The Source paused for a second, but Cole knew not to say anything. "The youngest Halliwell, I have decided that she is too dangerous to live."

Cole looked up, confused, "dangerous, my Lord?"

The Source nodded, "to her sisters, she is very dangerous. Potentially, she could turn them back to Good witches, I will _not_ allow that to happen."

**Neither will I. **

"What is it you would have me do, Sire? As you know, I am loyal to you and you alone and will serve you above all others…however…are you aware of my…situation with Phoebe Halliwell?"

Although Cole could not see, the Source smirked. "I am aware of it, Belthazor, which is why I wish you to dispose of Paige without alerting the sisters or anyone else of your actions. I trust you know the consequences if you fail?"

Cole nodded, "of course. When do you wish me to kill her?"

"Not yet, take your time and watch the half breed, I will inform you when you are to act. Leave."

Cole bowed again and shimmered out.

-

Andy couldn't help but smile at the youngest Halliwell; she looked so young, contrasting to when she was awake. Whenever Andy looked at her, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were full of pain, betraying all that she had seen and done.

He let out a soft chuckle as Paige released a loud snore. Immediately, he was cast back six and a half years earlier, when Paige had been caught by him and Prue, completely and utterly smashed.

_It was a Friday night and Andy has spent the whole evening with Prue, they'd gone out to dinner and spent the entire night laughing and smiling, as they walked towards the manor door, Prue pulled Andy towards her._

_"I've had a great time." She kissed him hard, running her hands through his hair and down his back. _

_Andy grinned and placed soft kisses on Prue's neck. "Any chance we can continue this inside?"_

_It was Prue's turn to grin, "Piper and Leo are out most of the night, Phoebe's at a sleepover and Paige is with Glenn." She raised one eyebrow suggestively and gave Andy at look that was pure seduction. _

_Hurriedly, Andy grabbed his key and forced it into the door, Prue telekinetically pushed the door open and laughed as Andy grabbed her hand and practically pulled her into the hallway._

_If anything could make Andy want Prue more, it was her laugh. At eighteen, when Penny Halliwell had died, Prue was forced into the position of mother to her younger siblings. Somehow, she worked her way through college, got a job as an intern photographer and took care of her sisters, along the way; she had lost a lot of lighthearted side, but Andy had stuck with her the whole time. _

_He was there when she found it all too much, he held her when she allowed herself to cry and made her realise that she could succeed. Andy was one of the few people who had seen Prue at her weakest and somehow, they had got through it. Through the demons, both physical and mental, the teenage tantrums and the grief that come with just being Halliwells._

_Four years had passed since Grams' death and it seemed like Prue was beginning to live and laugh again, unconsciously, Andy fingered the ring box inside his pocket, he'd had it for over two months now but could never seem to find the right time to ask Prue that fateful question._

**_Maybe tonight is the night? _**

_Their bodies fell into each other as they kissed with an intensity that almost made Andy's knees go weak._

**_Tonight is the night. _**

_Just as Andy summoned up the courage to propose, two loud snorts of laughter made them pull away from each other._

_Both Prue and Andy looked quizzically towards the living room where the sound was coming from and were rewarded with another loud shriek followed by hysteric giggling._

_Prue's smile turned into a frown as she stalked towards what she could now tell was her youngest sister. Andy followed after her, silently cursing whoever it was for ruining the moment._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Prue spoke quietly, but her voice was as sharp as a knife._

_Andy managed to bite back a smile at the scene before him. Glenn and Paige sat on the sofa, surrounded by beer cans and, for some strange reason, apple cores. It was clear that the young teenagers were 'slightly' inebriated. _

_"Prue!" Glenn yelled in surprise, he didn't look scared, which surprised Andy greatly. _

**_If Prue was aiming that look at me, I think I'd crap my pants…then again, I'm guessing that he's had his fair share of beer tonight. _**

_"Hey," Paige hiccupped, "how's you, 'sis?"_

_Prue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Glenn," she spoke softly, "I think you should go home."_

_He looked confused, "but –"_

_"Go. Home. Now!"_

_Glenn's eyes widened in fear, "right, er, okay, listen, Prue, erm, Miss Halliwell –" Andy had to cover his mouth with a cushion to stop from laughing. "I'm, like, really, er, sorry. It's just –"_

_"Go. Home."_

_Glenn spared one pitiful look at Paige before racing (though it was more like staggering) to the manor door, "bye!"_

_"Paige, I sincerely suggest you go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning."_

_"But –"_

_"Go. To. Bed."_

_The youngest Halliwell, like her adolescent boyfriend, ran as fast as she could to get away from Prue, who, at that moment in time, was far more terrifying than any demon they'd ever faced._

_As soon as Paige had disappeared up the stairs, Prue and Andy collapsed into each other, laughing till they could barely breathe._

Andy tried hard not to let the memory of his almost proposal to Prue affect him, but it was difficult. Shaking his head, as if trying to shake away the pain, Andy lifted up the girl who he had always thought of as a baby sister.

Paige didn't wake up, but began mumbling in her drunken unconscious state; Andy could understand most of what she said, though it didn't seem to make much sense.

"…Phoebe…hit him…don't…no, Prue…the ball, please, no!"

"Shh, Paige, it's okay," as if reacting to Andy's soothing voice, Paige fell silent. Andy, having no clue where they were and seeing as the only mode of transportation was currently unconscious, called for the one man who could help, "Leo!"

-


	12. Maleficus

A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter...I can't decide if I like it or not, but I can't think of anything else to add or take from it- so just tell me what you think.

No surprises here, I love reviews! Thank you so much to all those who have already reviewed and please feel _more_ than free to do it again :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

**

* * *

**

**Evil and the Charmed Ones **

**Chapter Ten – Maleficus **

Glenn was pacing up and down the sitting room so fast that Leo was getting dizzy, "Glenn, it's going to be okay, calm down! Plus, you're starting to make my head hurt."

Glenn span towards Leo, more than in the mood for a fight. Ever since Paige had returned, and subsequently left twice, his patience was beyond thin and his frustrations were yearning for release. "Shut the hell up, Leo! You don't know _anything_!"

Leo was shocked at the venom in Glenn's voice and didn't know how to respond, so he decided to remain silent and let his young charge vent for a while.

"She's going to do something stupid, I know she is!" Glenn resumed his aggravated pacing, "you saw that look, you heard what she said, she wanted to get drunk and do _God only knows what_! I swear to you, if Andy doesn't look after her, I'm going to _kill_ him!" With this violent outburst, the already broken radio let out a loud series of **_cracks_**and smoke started pouring out, luckily, this shocked Glenn back to reality; he closed his eyes and retracted his violent energy.

Leo waited for a few seconds and felt the air clear as Glenn drew the power back to his body. "Are you finished?" Glenn nodded. "Will you sit down?" Another nod, the slightly embarrassed Energy Wielder sat on the sofa, he hated to loose control of his powers.

**It's been happening way too much lately. **

"Andy willdo everything he can to make sure Paige is okay, you _know_ that. And getting yourself all worked up will only make you feel worse."

Glenn ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep sigh, "she's going to push me away."

Leo frowned, "What?"

"She'll push me away, Leo, I _know_ her. It'll make sense to her in some stupid messed up 'Paige-way'. I don't know what to do. I'm so, _so _in love with her and she's so screwed up right now and I can't do anything!" Glenn let out a bitter laugh, "She won't want me to do anything."

Leo looked at Glenn, unsure of what to say. He knew that Glenn loved Paige, hell; he _knew _Paige loved Glenn. They were just so perfect for each other; like Prue and Andy, Paige and Glenn were friends before they started dating and once they were together it was hard to ever imagine them apart.

But Leo also knew that Paige had been through a lot, more than he could imagine and it was clear that while her sisters were Evil, Paige had a long and hard road to travel before she could begin to move on in her life.

Paige pushing Glenn away? Sadly, it was all too possible.

"Glenn, I –" Leo felt the familiar call of a charge in his head; it was Andy, "have to go, Andy's calling."

Leo orbed out, feeling more than slightly guilty as he ignored the yells of a pissed off Glenn.

-

"My Lord?" The Seer knelt as the familiar flames of the Source appeared.

"I hope you understand that disturbing me on a trivial matter results in your death, Seer, for your sake, this had better be important."

"The Halliwells', Sire, they have requested a potion to –"

"I know what the sisters' asked for, Seer, what I do not know, is what you gave them."

The Seer felt fear coursing through her veins; her response to the Source now could result in her death. "I…I gave them the _Maleficus _potion, I thought that is what you would want me to do."

The Source said nothing for a few moments and then, "the _Maleficus_ potion?" The Seer braced herself for the fireball that would surely engulf her. "You have done well, Seer, it seems that the _Maleficus _potion will take care of my problem without involving any other demons. The Halliwells' will unintentionally kill their sister, how amusing!"

The Source flamed out without saying another word to the Seer.

-

"Do you trust her?"

Prue laughed, bitterly, "about as far as I can throw her. And you?"

"Same," Piper paused, "do we give the potion to Paige? Is it worth the risk?"

Prue sighed. She was so tired of making life and death decision for her sisters'. If she had tried harder, thought a little longer, then they wouldn't even be having this conversation, Paige would be Evil and everything would be normal. But no, instead, she had to judge if an unknown potion from an Evil bitch would turn her sister back to them.

"We give it to her. She may fight, but she won't hurt us, in fact, I'll give it to her, today."

Piper didn't argue, she couldn't, even if she'd wanted to. Once Prue got that steely look in her eyes, the decision was already made.

-

Andy sighed in relief as he saw the white orbs of his best friend and Whitelighter appear before him. Before he could get a word out, Leo snatched Paige from his arms and placed a hand over her head. "What did you let her do?"

Andy glared at the eighty(ish) year old, "me? She wanted to get pissed, how the hell was I supposed to stop her?"

Leo frowned, puzzled, "she's not hurt?" he removed his healing hand from the unconscious Paige.

Andy laughed, "No, she's wasted."

"Oh." Leo smiled bashfully, "sorry."

"Forget it. What did you tell Glenn?"

"Erm…nothing?"

Andy chuckled, "nothing?"

"Just that, um, you were calling," Leo paused, "he's going to kill me."

Andy nodded and clapped a hand on Leo's shoulder, "it's a damn good job you're already then!"

Leo sighed, "I guess you called 'cause you need a ride home?"

"Let's go and face the Evil witch before he destroys the apartment."

Leo sighed again and orbed Paige and Andy back to a less than happy Energy Wielder.

-

"How can we trust that demonic _bitch_? She'd gladly poison us with that damned tonic if she knew the Source would let her get away with it!"

Phoebe paced around the cavern as Cole watched on; trying to hide his mounting guilt of being the future assassin of the youngest Halliwell. "What potion did she give you?"

Phoebe growled and threw an energy ball at the wall, trying, (in vain), to free some of her fury. "The _Maleficus_ potion, have you heard of it?"

Heard of it? Cole had requested it from the Seer many times himself; somehow he didn't think the Halliwell sisters' knew of its true properties…

"No. What does it do?

Phoebe grinned manically, "It'll overpower her Good side and bring out the Evil. I'm kinda surprised the Source didn't think of it before."

**No, they _definitely _don't know its true properties.**

"I guess it slipped his mind…need some help in releasing your tension?"

Phoebe strolled towards Cole, seductively, "why else would I be here?"

Cole let out a mock groan, "you're going to be the death of me, you little witch."

Phoebe winked, "oh, Belthazor…is there any better way to go?"

-


End file.
